finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Part 2
Steine über Steine 250px|thumb|left|Opa Dalan Willkommen zurück und weiter gehts auch gleich im Haus vom alten Dalan. Sprecht mit ihm um Infos zu bekommen, wie Vaan in den Palast eindringen kann, da er ja unbedingt Party-Crasher spielen muss und irgendwas wertvolles klauen will, um Penelo zum Dinner auszuführen. Aha!!! Vaan ist in Penelo verliebt. Ob das was wird? Penelo glaubt nämlich, dass Vaan sich von der Kohle ein Luftschiff kaufen will, da es Vaans heimlicher Traum ist, einmal ein großer Flugschiffkapitän zu werden. Aye, Aye, Captain Vaan. Den Stein, den ihr braucht, um in den Palast zu kommen, hat Opa natürlich verlegt, genauso wie sein Gebiss. Deshalb bittet er euch darum, einen Sonnenstein zu besorgen, den ihr in der Giza-Ebene südlich von Rabanastre finden könnt. Gesagt, getan. Geht aus Dalans Haus und dann rechts rum und durch das runde Tor zum Südtor. Speichert doch zwischendurch mal ab, wie wärs? ;) Wie euch nun auffallen dürfte, is dieser Kristall nicht blau, sondern orange. Das hat auch seinen Grund. Dieser Kristall ist ein sogenannter Telekristall, der euch nicht nur erlaubt zu speichern, ihr könnt damit auch durch die Gegend reisen, wenn ihr noch mehr davon zum Speichern benutzt. Kinder, die Geld verdienen In der Giza-Ebene lauft ihr schnurstracks Richtung Süden um zur Nomadensiedlung zu kommen, ich empfehle euch aber noch ein paar Hyänen zu besiegen um die fehlenden Lizenzpunkte für die Schwert-Lizenz 1 zu sammeln. Dann könnt ihr nämlich das Breitschwert ausrüsten. In der Siedlung selber redet ihr zuerst mit der Anführerin, die euch zu Mashua schickt. Mashua findet ihr am schwarzen Stein hinter dem Zelt. Da Mashua eine schlechte Kindergärtnerin ist, ist ihr natürlich ein Junge ausgebüxt, der mit dem Herstellen der Sonnensteine zu tun hatte. Da er nicht wiederkommt, bekommt ihr von ihr die Aufgabe den Jungen zu finden und zu ihr zu bringen. Jin heisst der Kleine übrigens. Doch damit nicht genug, Vaans heimlicher Schwarm Penelo ist ebenfalls in der Siedlung, da Migelo zu viel zu tun hat, das Saufgelage vorzubereiten. Penelo wird euch ab jetzt im Kampf begleiten, womit wir zu einer weiteren Neuerung kommen: Dem Gambitsystem. Das Gambitsystem ist in diesem Spiel von entscheidender Bedeutung, da ihr ohne Kampffeld eure Schlachten führt. Mit den Gambits könnt ihr euren Charakteren Befehle erteilen, die je nach Reihenfolge der Gambits ausgeführt werden. Habt ihr zum Beispiel in dieser Reihenfolge zwei Gambits ausgerüstet mit Gefährte mit TP < 50% = Vita und darunter Gegner angreifen, so wird Penelo den Gegner attackieren, bis Vaan weniger als 50% Tp hat, danach setzt Penelo mit ihren Angriffen aus und führt einen Vita-Zauber auf Vaan durch. So funktioniert das Gambitsystem. Nachdem alles geklärt ist, schaltet ihr mit euren Lizenzpunkten folgende Lizenzen frei: Weißmagielizenz 1, Leichte Rüstungslizenz 1 und Accessoirelizenz 1. Beim Aufbruch gibt Penelo euch noch 3 Phönixfedern und 2 Potions mit auf dem Weg. Der mit dem Dexter tanzt Statt weiter zu gehen, dreht erstmal um und begebt euch zurück nach Rabanastre. Geht vom Südtor zum Platz zu den Toren und von dort nach Westen zum Westtor. Betretet über dieses die Westwüste Dalmascas. In der Westwüste ist es besonders staubig und die Sicht ist dementsprechend schlecht. Haltet euch die ganze Zeit links am Felsrand und ihr werdet schnell auf den Riesenwolf treffen Der Sonnenstein Nach dem Sieg über Dexter geht ihr zurück nach Rabanastre und erneut in die Taverne. Redet mit Gasri um eure Belohnung einzustreichen: 500 Gil, einen Wildlederhelm und einen Telepo-Stein. Nehmt beim Anschlagsbrett auch den Mob Blütenkaktor an, den wir allerdings erst später erledigen können und werden. Da dies eure zweite erfolgreiche Jagd war und ich mal schwer davon ausgehe, dass ihr mehr als 700 Clan-Punkte gesammelt habt, könnt ihr dem Centurio Clan-Hauptquartier einen Besuch abstatten. Dieser befindet sich wie immer in der Nordstadt auf der linken Seite. Sprecht mit Montblanc um zwei Elimini-Splitter und zwei Telepo-Steine abzusahnen. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht an Belohnungen einheimsen, also bewegt eure Ärsche zurück in die Nomadensiedlung in der Giza-Ebene. Nehmt den Ausgang beim Speicherkristall und begebt euch dann nach Süden in den nächsten Abschnitt. Dort lauft ihr erst ein Stück nach Süden und geht dann nach Osten um in den Abschnitt Kristallgefilde zu gelangen. Dort findet ihr an einem schwarzen Stein den jungen Jin, der sich dummerweise den Knöchel verknackst hat und im Moment Bewegungsunfähig ist. Er gibt euch einen seiner Schattensteine und erteilt euch den Auftrag den Stein aufzuladen. Die goldenen Steine bzw. Obsidianten, wie die Dinger heißen, speichern im schwarzen Zustand die Sonnenstrahlen und laden sich auf. Diese Aufladung können sie an die Schattensteine abgeben. Euch sind schon mehrere dieser Leuchtdioden aufgefallen und die dürfen wir jetzt abklappern. Verlasst die Sektion Richtung Osten und geht dann direkt nach Norden, wo ihr den ersten Obsidianten findet. Die Aufladung beträgt zwischwn 30-50%. Nach der ersten Aufladung verlasst ihr den Abschnitt im Norden und geht weiter nach oben und dann ein Stück nach links, wo ihr erneut geblendet werdet. Ladet auch hier den Sonnenstein auf und folgt dem Weg nach Norden. Anschließend seid ihr im ersten Abschnitt, von wo aus ihr in die Siedlung und nach Rabanastre gehen könnt. Kreuzt jedoch den Weg und lauft nach Westen, wo ihr auf den nächsten Obsidianten trefft. Ladet auch dort den Stein auf. Sollte diese Aufladung noch nicht für 100% gesorgt haben, geht weiter nach Süden, bis zu dem Obsidianten der dort steht, kurz bevor ihr auf Jin getroffen seid. Sobald der Schattenstein vollständig aufgeladen ist, werdet ihr automatisch zu Jin teleportiert, der euch zu eurer guten Arbeit gratuliert. Danach landet ihr automatisch in der Siedlung und ihr sprecht mit Mashua. Einbruch in den Palast Sobald ihr den Sonnenstein in eurer Hand haltet, lauft zurück nach Rabanastre. Geht da durch das Tor in die Unterstadt und kaum habt ihr drei Schritte gemacht, wird Penelo sich von Vaan verabschieden. Im Haus von Dalan gebt ihr dem Opa den Sonnenstein, um den Mondsichel-Stein zu erhalten. Er erzählt euch, dass ihr in der Unterstadt Nord die linke Tür hinab in die Garamseys-Kanalisation nehmen sollt. Doch zunächst machen wir einen kleinen Zwischenhalt in der Oberstadt bei Yuglis magische Welten. Seht zu, dass ihr eure Schätze loswerdet, um euch zumindest Protes, Lux und Atoxi sowie die Elementarsprüche zu besorgen. Wenn ihr genügend Lizenzpunkte habt, schaltet auch gleich die passenden Lizenzen frei. Nehmt dann den Ausgang im Norden und geht durch die Treppe wieder in die Unterstadt, wo ihr nach Osten zum Speicher Nr. 5 kommt. Dort wartet eurer Retter in Not, Kytes, auf euch, der euch natürlich die Tür schon aufgeschlossen hat. Zu guter letzt gibt er euch noch zwei Potions und vier Augentropfen mit auf den Weg. Steigt dann die Treppe hinunter in die Kanalisation. Wie üblich mittlerweile sucht ihr die kleinen Winkel und Sackgassen nach Schätzen ab. Euer Weg führt euch nach Westen zu einer Brücke. Habt ihr diese überquert, gehts weiter nach oben. Ab hier begegnen euch dann nich nur das Rattengesocks, sondern auch ein paar Fische. Hier gibt es zudem ein paar Nischen, in denen sich auch Schätze verstecken könnten. Jetz habt ihr die Möglichkeit eine Treppe nach oben zu gehen, oder in die kleine Sackgasse zu laufen, wo ein Orkstock auf euch warten könnte. Dasselbe gilt für die Sackgasse auf der anderen Seite. Dort wartet unter Umständen ein Magierkiller-Dolch auf euch. Das wäre zumindest ne bessere Waffe, als das Schwert, was Vaan aktuell benutzt. Danach folgt ihr dem Weg in den Palast. (Die Waffen benötigen zum Ausrüsten die Stock-Lizenz 1 und die Dolch-Lizenz 1) Ihr bekommt eine kurze FMV zu sehen, in der zwei neue Charakter eingeführt werden, wie die zwei aber heißen, verrate ich erst, sobald sie auftauchen und als festes Mitglied der Truppe beitreten. Zurück bei Vaan nehmt ihr die Karte des Palastes aus der Urne und betretet dann die Halle. Schatz im Bezug zur Doxá-Lanze 2 Nehmt hier auf keinen Fall den Schatz in der linken oberen Ecke mit, wenn ihr die Doxà-Lanze haben wollt. Der Inhalt wäre mit einem möglichen Äther eh kaum zu gebrauchen. Bewegt euch auf die Treppe zu und ihr bekommt von einer Palastwache gesagt, dass ihr auf gar keinen Fall die Treppe hinauf dürft. So ein Seek belauscht das Gespräch und will die Wache ablenken. Drückt Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png um die Wache zu euch zu rufen. Während der Seek die Wache ablenkt, rennt ihr die Treppe rauf. Oben angekommen stehen euch einige Wachen im Weg. Ziel ist es, euch den Weg frei zu rufen Eine kleine Karte für das Rätsel des Palastes | | Geheimgang____W2_________| | |W—— ____W3___LW____| | |W—— Start____|____AW____| | W1 |__________| |——— |W___ *1. Geht geradeaus in den Gang und drückt Datei:X-Knopf.png, sobald ihr beim Adlerwappen (AW) seid. Es passiert..... NICHTS! Verarsche sowas. *2. Ein Stückchen über den Rand des Wappens ruft ihr die Wachen (W1) zu euch mittels Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png. *3. Dreht um, rennt zur Kreuzung und bewegt Vaans Arsch nach Süden. Dadurch landet ihr im untersten Korridor. An der nächsten Ecke lauft ihr nach Norden, bis zum nördlichsten Korridor. *4. Im nördlichsten Korridor drückt ihr kurz nach der Hälfte erneut Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png, um die Wachen (W2) in den Gang zu locken. *5. Dreht um und geht diesmal in den oberen, mittleren Korridor bis ihr beim Löwenwappen (LW) angekommen seid. Drückt Datei:X-Knopf.png und seht zu, wie Vaan mittels Mondsichel-Stein das Wappen aktiviert. + *6. Geht ein Stückchen weiter und ruft die Eimerköpfe (W3) mit Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png zu euch. *7. Im Korridor mit dem Adlerwappen müsst ihr die Wachen (W1) nochmal zu euch rufen. *8. Rennt weg und lauft nach Süden, bis ihr wieder im südlichsten Korridor seid. Geht dann nach links bis ihr im ersten Korridor landet. Lauft ganz nach oben und dann nach links in die Nische. *9. In der Nische seht ihr am Ende ein schwaches Leuchten. Drückt Datei:X-Knopf.png und ihr schaltet den Geheimgang frei. Vaan, du Dieb Habt ihr alles richtig gemacht, landet ihr in einer Schatzkammer. Vaan untersucht sie ein bisschen, bis sich bei einer Statue das Gesicht öffnet. Vaan nimmt den wertvoll aussehenden Stein heraus und will sich damit vom Acker machen, doch die zwei aus der FMV tauchen auf und wollen Vaan den Stein klauen. Nach einigem Hin und Her müssen alle abhauen und nach einer weiteren FMV-Sequenz in der unter anderem der Palast unter Beschuss genommen wird, findet ihr euch mit einem zerstörten Motorrad erneut in der Garamseys-Kanalisation wieder. Was allerdings da abgeht, gibs erst im nächsten Part. Bis dahin, euer Snow. Navigation <- Zurückblättern Inhalt Vorblättern ->